SOULmate
by Shiecchan
Summary: Kontrak antara seorang playboy dan hantu. Please review. Chappie 7 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Len POV

_From : Hatsune miku _

_To : Kagamine Len_

_Subject : Len-kun, besok ada acara? Mau ke taman bermain berdua saja?_

_From : Kagamine Len_

_To : Hatsune Miku_

_Subject : Besok aku free kok, Miku-chan. Nanti jam 1 siang kujemput ya? Love you, Miku-chan._

_From : Hatsune Miku _

_To : Kagamine Len_

_Subject : Len-kun, aku tahu kamu mengetik kata – kata 'Love you' atau semua yang berhubungan dengan kata itu kepada pacarmu yang lain. Jangan perlakukan aku sama dengan pacarmu yang lain. Kau bilang, aku nomor satu bagimu. Apa kamu serius dengan hal itu?_

_From : Kagamine Len_

_To : Hatsune Miku_

_Subject : Tentu saja! Kamu nomor satu bagiku, Miku-chan. Semua pacarku tidak ada yang sepertimu. Kamu berbeda dengan mereka, Miku-chan. Aishiteru. _

_From : Kagamine Len_

_To : Hatsune Miku _

_Subject : Arigatou. Aku juga. Aishiteru, Len-kun._

Aku menguap lebar setelah mendapatkan sms Miku tadi. Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan perasaanku saat ini, BOSAN!

Aku mengambil notes kecil di meja belajarku dan mulai menulis. 'Besok kencan dengan Miku jam 1 siang'

Aku merebahkan diriku keatas tempat tidur. Kejadian kemarin masih terbayang dalam pikiranku

_Flashback_

_Matahari bersinar terik siang itu. Aku berjalan pulang setelah mengantar Luka – chan pulang ke rumahnya. Taman yang selalu kulewati terlihat sepi seperti biasanya. Tiba – tiba aku mendengar suara tangisan dari arah taman. Aku mencari arah suara itu dan mendapati sosok cewek berambut blonde panjang. Dengan perlahan, aku mendekati bangku yang di dudukinya._

_Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan menyodorkan sapu tangan kuning motif pisang favoritku kepadanya. "Ada apa?" _

_Cewek itu mendongak kearahku lalu mengambil sapu tanganku dan mengelap air matanya._

"_Aku sedang mencari sesuatu" kata cewek itu akhirnya._

"_Mencari apa?" tanyaku._

_Cewek itu sudah berhenti menangis tapi masih ada raut kesedihan di wajahnya._

"_Sesuatu yang penting untukku" jawabnya pelan._

_Melihat itu, sifat playboyku langsung keluar._

"_Mau kubantu?" tawarku kepada cewek itu._

"_Kau benar – benar mau membantuku?" tanyanya._

_Aku mengangguk yakin lalu mengeluarkan senyum yang biasanya langsung membuat cewek – cewek disekolahku teriak – ada yang pingsan. "Ya. Aku akan membantumu apapun yang terjadi"_

_Perkataan itu keluar dari mulutku tanpa kusadari._

_Senyum langsung menghiasi wajah cewek itu. Dia mengucapkan terimakasih lalu berlari keluar taman._

_Aku terkejut karena cewek itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda – tanda kalau dia kagum kepadaku._

_Dia… berbeda._

_End Flashback _

Cewek blonde aneh. Tapi kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, dia bisa menyaingi Miku yang memang memegang pangkat '_The Most Wanted Girl in Vocaloid High'._

TING TONG! Tamu?

Aku memaksa tubuhku untuk bangun dari tempat tidur dan membukakan pintu untuk siapapun itu yang ada diluar.

"Sebentar!" Teriakanku menggema keseluruh ruangan.

Rumahku sangat besar (bukannya sombong, lho! Tapi ini kenyataan!) tapi sepi.

Aku memang tinggal sendiri sejak aku masuk SMA. Orangtuaku bekerja diluar kota dan sebenarnya mereka menyuruhku ikut tapi aku tidak mau. Hitung – hitung untuk mendisiplinkan diri. Lagipula orangtuaku kadang – kadang datang tanpa memberitahu hanya untuk mengecek keadaan.

Aku membuka pintu depan dan melihat 'tamu' menyebalkan yang membuatku harus meninggalkan tempat tidurku.

"Konnichiwa!"

Rin POV

"Konnichiwa!" sapaku kepada siapapun yang membukakan pintu untukku.

Belum apa – apa, aku langsung disambut dengan pemandangan yang bisa membuat semua orang (mungkin) tertawa.

Di depanku berdiri seorang cowok berambut blonde dengan mulut menganga lebar. Dia sepertinya syok melihatku.

Oh, maaf. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya?

Namaku Rin. Aku adalah hantu yang diberi kesempatan untuk hidup dengan cara aku harus menemukan cowok yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya walaupun aku adalah seorang hantu. Aku diberi tubuh sementara dalam jangka waktu satu tahun dan kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan cowok itu, aku akan menghilang.

Tapi wajar saja cowok didepanku ini terkejut.

Aku memakai _imagenya_ kepada tubuh sementaraku ini. Kesimpulannya, sekarang aku ini terlihat seperti duplikatnya. Mungkin kalau ada orang yang melihat, aku bisa disangka sebagai kembarannya.

Yang hanya bisa membedakan kami sekarang hanya rambut cowok itu yang dikuncir dan lekukan dari bagian tubuh tertentu. Kau tahulah.

"A… anda,"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Hei, jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Kita 'kan baru bertemu kemarin walaupun dengan wujud yang berbeda"

Dia sepertinya sedang mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Aku terkikik lagi. "Aku cewek yang kamu temui di taman itu, Kagamine Len" terangku.

Dia langsung melotot kearahku. "Bagai–"

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa tahu namamu?" potongku.

Dia mengangguk kecil lalu menggaruk – garuk belakang kepalanya.

Aku sedikit terkikik lalu melanjutkan. "Namamu Kamine Len, sekolah di Vocaloid School. Profesimu adalah seorang playboy yang mengencani banyak sekali cewek termasuk cewek terpopuler di Vocaloid School yang seingatku bernama… Haruna Miku-san."

"Hei! Namaku Kagamine Len! Dan cewek terpopuler di Vocaloid School itu Hatsune Miku!" semprotnya.

Yah, aku memang punya sedikit masalah dalam hal ini dan itu salah satu alasan kenapa namaku simple sekali.

Aku menghela nafas. Mencoba mengulangi namanya dengan benar. "Kamine L–"

"Kagamine Len!" protesnya.

"Baik baik. Kagami Len-san. Boleh saya masuk? Berbicara di depan rumah orang seperti ini mengundang perhatian banyak orang" ujarku dengan muka inosen.

Sepertinya cowok blonde ini baru sadar kalau banyak tetangganya yang melihat kami berdua dengan wajah heran. Mungkin salah satu dari pikiran mereka adalah 'sejak kapan Kagami Len-san punya saudara kembar?'

Dia langsung mempersilahkan aku masuk kedalam rumahnya yang bisa dibilang sangat besar itu.

Aku menoleh kearah Kagami Len-san yang masih sedikit marah karena aku salah mengucapkan namanya tadi. Kuharap pengalamannya sebagai playboy bisa membantuku untuk segera mendapatkan cowok yang ditakdirkan untukku.

Len POV

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

Membawa seorang cewek aneh kedalam rumahku sendiri.

Oke, aku memang playboy yang sudah mengencani banyak cewek tapi belum ada satu pun cewek yang kubiarkan masuk ke dalam rumahku ini.

Aku menoleh kearah cewek blonde itu dan memergokinya sedang memperhatikanku.

Dia tiba – tiba mengulurkan tangannya kearahku.

"Namaku Rin. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kagami Len-san" ujarnya lalu tersenyum.

Cewek ini… "Kagamine Len. **Ka** – **ga** – **mi** – **ne**!"

Cewek yang bernama Rin ini terlihat tidak peduli dan mengikutiku kearah ruang tamu.

Aku mempersilahkan Rin duduk. Jujur, aku masih bingung kenapa Rin bisa mirip sekali denganku.

"Sekarang, jelaskan apa maksud dari semuanya. Kenapa kau bisa mirip sekali denganku? Dan apa maksudmu kita sudah bertemu kemarin tapi dengan wujud yang berbeda?" tanyaku bertubi – tubi.

Rin mulai menjelaskan kalau dia adalah hantu yang ingin mendapatkan kesempatan hidup sekali lagi dan untuk mendapatkan kesempatan itu, dia harus mempunyai tubuhnya sendiri. Lalu seseorang yang bernama Dokuro – san mengijinkannya dengan syarat dia harus menemukan cowok yang bisa menerimanya apa adanya dan tubuh yang dipakainya sekarang bersifat sementara. Rin diberi waktu satu tahun. Jika dia tidak bisa mendapatkan cowok yang ditakdirkan untuknya dalam jangka waktu satu tahun, dia akan menghilang.

"Bagaimana? Sudah mengerti?" tanyanya.

Kau berharap aku bisa mengerti dengan penjelasan yang diluar logika seperti itu?

"Aku tidak percaya" ujarku akhirnya.

"EH? Tapi kau bilang kau mau membantuku!" protes Rin.

"Tapi aku kira bukan membantu yang seperti ini!" balasku kepadanya.

Aku berdiri dan menarik Rin keluar dari rumahku.

"Percuma. Kau sudah bilang kalau kau mau membantuku apapun yang terjadi!"

Rin berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

"Tapi masalah itu dan ini berbeda!" tegasku.

Rin tiba – tiba berhenti dan melepaskan tangannya secara paksa.

"Terlambat! Aku dan kamu sudah terlibat dalam sebuah kontrak!"

Nada suaranya meninggi.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku kearah Rin dan menatapnya bingung. "Kontrak? Kontrak apa?"

Rin mundur beberapa langkah dariku dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku sudah mengambil wujudmu sebagai tubuh sementaraku karena kau bilang kau bersedia untuk membantuku apapun yang terjadi. Kalau tubuh sementaraku ini hancur, aku akan menghilang dan kau akan menjadi sepertiku!"

Rin mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah lalu melanjutkan. "Dulu, aku juga manusia sepertimu. Aku bertemu dengan hantu cewek yang meminta pertolonganku. Aku bersedia membantunya tapi setelah satu tahun mencari, kami tidak bisa mendapatkan cowok yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Cewek itu menghilang dan aku menggantikan posisinya sekarang ini." Jelasnya.

Aku melihat matanya yang memancarkan kesedihan. Mata warna biru azure yang sama sepertiku.

"Jadi kalau aku tidak membantumu, aku akan jadi sepertimu?" tanyaku memastikan.

Rin mengangguk lemah.

Aku menghela nafas. "Apa boleh buat. Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu."

Senyum Rin langsung mengembang seperti waktu itu.

"Mohon kerjasamanya, Kagami Len – san!"

Aku menyerah. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menyebut namaku dengan bena'r?

Rin keluar lalu masuk dengan sebuah koper di tangan kanannya. Aku punya firasat buruk.

"Kau… mau apa dengan koper itu?" tanyaku terbata.

Oh Tuhan. Jangan bilang…

"Mau apa? Tentu saja tinggal disini!" jawabnya dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"APAAA?"


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! Akhirnya bisa buat chapter baru!

Minna, arigatou atas reviewnyaa… Shiecchan bener – bener senang sampai mau nangis rasanya TT^TT.

Mohon reviewnya lagi ya semuaanyaa...

Maaf banget chapter yang kali ini pendekk sekalii… Sekali lagi maaf yang sebesar – besarnyaa.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid itu bukan punya Shiecchan tapi Shiecchan punya fanfic ini :D

P.S : Tolong review semuanyaa

**Rin POV**

"APAAA?" Aku spontan menutup kedua telingaku.

"Aduh…duh… Kagami-san, kau mau membuatku masuk rumah sakit karena teriakanmu, ya?" ujarku kesal.

"Kagamine!" teriaknya lagi.

"Maaf, maaf. Jadi kamarku dimana?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat koperku ke ruang tamu.

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh tinggal disini?" bentaknya.

Aku menoleh kearahnya lalu mengarahkan telunjukku ke arahku. Menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Memangnya ini rumahmu?" tanyaku.

Aku kembali duduk diatas sofa dan mulai memainkan rambutku.

"Bukan, tapi ini juga bukan rumahmu. Bukankah begitu? Kagami-san?" balasku.

Dia mengambil koperku lalu berjalan keluar rumah. "Ini rumahku!"

Aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil koperku darinya. "Memangnya kau yang beli? Hei! Koperku mau kau bawa kemana?"

Aku berusaha mengambil koperku darinya sedangkan Kagami-san sendiri tetap tidak mau melepaskan koperku.

"Pokoknya ini rumahku jadi aku yang memutuskan dan aku memutuskan kau **TIDAK BOLEH** tinggal dirumahku!" Dia sengaja menekan beberapa kata.

"Oh tidak bisa begitu, **tuan rumah**. Kau ingat kontrak yang kita buat?" balasku.

Aku melepaskan pegangan tanganku lalu mulai menirukan senyuman yang Kagami-san lemparkan kemarin dan mencoba menirukan suaranya. "Ya. Aku akan membantumu apapun yang terjadi"

Aku berani bertaruh kalau muka Kagami-san sekarang sudah semerah tomat.

"Kau bisa membantuku dengan cara membiarkanku tinggal di rumah ini, kok. Kagami-san" ujarku.

_Checkmate!_

Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah…"

YES!

**Len POV**

"Baiklah…" kataku akhirnya.

Dasar hantu picik gak tahu diri! Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena mengusik hidupku!

"…tapi, ada satu syarat" ujarku kemudian.

Kalimat yang satu itu sepertinya membuyarkan lamunan Rin.

"Apa? Kagami-san?" tanyanya.

"Kau harus bisa… memasak! Ya! Memasak!"

Haha! Bagaimana dengan ini? Mungkin saja hantu sialan itu tidak bisa memasak.

Rin tersenyum lalu mendekat kearahku.

"Apa? Kau takut? Pokoknya kau harus membuatkanku makanan yang bisa mengeluarkan kata – kata 'enak' dari mulutku"

"Kalau aku bisa?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu tinggal disini" kataku.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurang menantang. Selain itu?"

"Tidak ada. Kalau kau menolak, mau tidak mau, aku akan menyeretmu keluar dari sini!"

Rin tersenyum lalu menarik tanganku. "Hoi! Apa – apaan ini?" bentakku.

"Hmm? Aku hanya memintamu untuk memberitahu dimana apron dan peralatan memasak lainnya. Itu saja" katanya dengan santai.

Aku mengendikan bahuku. "Mana kutahu. Aku tidak pernah memasak dan selalu makan diluar. Cari saja sendiri!"

Sekarang, dia menarikku kearah meja makan dan menyuruhku duduk.

"Duduk disini yang manis, ya? Shota" katanya masih dengan senyum yang sedikit berbeda.

Shota? Apa katamu? SHOTA?

"HEI! AKU NGGAK SHOTA!" teriakku spontan.

"Ya…ya… Dan tolong, berhentilah berteriak. Suara teriakkanmu itu mirip seperti cewek, kau tahu?"

Rin berjalan pergi ke dapur dengan santai.

SIALAN! HANTU SIALAN! LIHAT SAJA NANTI!

-Skip time-

Rin menyodorkan sebuah piring berisi nasi kari keatas meja makan. "Nih, makan."

Aku melotot kearahnya. "Kamu pikir aku bercanda? Mana bisa kau membuatku mengeluarkan kata – kata 'enak' hanya dengan sebua–"

Rin tiba – tiba memegang pipiku.

"AP–" sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, mulutku sudah disumpal oleh sesuatu.

Rin ternyata menyendokkan sesuap kari dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutku yang sedang menganga. "Makan dulu baru komentar!"

Tidak terduga. Ternyata wajah Rin tidak buruk juga kalau dilihat dari dekat. A – ah! Coret yang barusan. CORET! Barusan aku tidak mengatakan apa – apa! Anggap saja begitu.

Hantu sialan itu jelas – jelas sama sekali tidak manis!

Mungkin nenek sihir lebih cocok untuk mendeskripsikan Rin yang mempunyai sejuta akal bulus dari pada hantu gentayangan!

Kalau dibandingkan dengan cewek di sekolahku, dia sama sekali tidak ada manis – manisnya!

Dia… berbeda.

Aku mengunyah nasi kari yang sudah ada dimulutku dengan kesal dan mencoba merasakan rasanya.

Rasanya…

"…enak." Kata – kata itu keluar dari mulutku tanpa bisa kutahan.

**Rin POV**

Kagami-san tampak mengunyah nasi kari yang tadi kusendokkan kedalam mulutnya dan mencoba merasakannya.

Kau mengambil topik yang salah untuk mengusirku, Kagami-san.

"…enak." Akhirnya kata – kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hm? Sepertinya tadi ada orang yang bilang kalau sepiring nasi kari tidak bisa membuat seseorang mengeluarkan kata – kata enak dari mulutnya" ujarku dengan senyum kemenangan.

Kagami-san langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. "A–aku tidak bilang apapun, kok!"

Aku mengeluarkan handphone yang dari tadi ada diatas meja makan. Aku sengaja membiarkannya dalam mode perekam suara.

Aku memutarnya kembali pada saat Kagami-san mengeluarkan kata – kata yang menandakan kemenangan untukku.

"Kagami-san, berbohong itu tidak baik, lho" ujarku dengan suara yang dibuat – buat.

Kagami – san membuang mukanya yang sudah semerah tomat lalu meninggalkan meja makan. "Terserah. Kau bisa pakai kamar Kak Neru yang ada di lantai dua."

Kagami-san tiba – tiba berhenti.

"Kapan – kapan, buatkan aku nasi kari itu lagi" gumamnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Bu – bukan apa – apa!" katanya lalu berlari entah kemana.

Aku mendengarnya, kok. Dasar playboy aneh.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah piring nasi kari yang sudah kosong.

Makannya cepat sekali! Apa dia mengunyahnya dengan benar?

AH! Aku lupa!

"Hei! Cuci piringnya dulu! KAGAMI-SAN!" teriakku.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mungkin dia pergi keluar rumah untuk mencari udara segar.

Aku mengambil piring kosong bekas nasi kari tadi lalu membawanya ke bak pencuci piring.

Yah, sebagai tanda terimakasih, kali ini aku yang mencucikan piringmu.

Haah! Semoga aku bisa bertemu cowok itu secepatnya dan mendapatkan tubuh asliku kembali.

-TBC-

Reviewnya kuttungu ^^

Saran dan kritik boleh, kok tapi no flame ya :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaa…


	3. Chapter 3

Minna-san, Shiecchan balik lagi dengan update chapter terbaru.

Mohon maaf atas update yang lama TT^TT

Reviewnya ditunggu yaa… Saran dan kritik boleh sekali tapi no flame ya :D

Untuk minna-san yang uda review, ARIGATOU! ^^

Disclaimer : Shiecchan tidak punya Vocaloid tapi Shiecchan punya fanfic ini :D

Selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

**Len POV**

Aku mengenakan seragam Vocaloid School dan melangkah keluar kamarku.

KRIEKK!

"Pagi, Kagami-san!" sapa seorang nenek sihir ketika aku membuka pintu kamarku.

BLAM!

Tolong seseorang bilang kalau aku sedang mimpi buruk.

"Kagami-san! Jangan ditutup lagi pintunya! Kau tidak mau kesekolah?" tanyanya.

Aku mencubit pipiku yang tidak bersalah dan mengeluarkan kata – kata 'Auw' tanpa suara.

KRIEKK!

"Pagi!" ulangnya lagi.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Gara – gara kau, kemarin aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan aku sudah membiarkan seorang nenek sihir nggak tahu diri tidur dirumahku ini!" semprotku sinis.

Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pertama, aku bukan nenek sihir. Kedua, kau yang memperbolehkanku tidur dirumahmu karena kau sendiri yang bilang begitu. Ketiga, kau tidak mau sarapan? Menu hari ini nasi kari seperti kemarin lho!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku. "Siapa yang bilang aku mau makan nasi kari itu?"

Ugh… Kuakui, nasi kari kemarin memang membuatku ketagihan.

"Oh, yasudah. Padahal aku sudah membuat banyak untukmu. Kumakan saja, deh."

"Eh? Tu – tunggu!"

Rin berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kearahku. "Apa? Berubah pikiran?"

"A – ah, bukan begitu. Kalau kau makan semuanya, nanti perutmu itu akan semakin gendut!"

Itu alasan terbodoh yang pernah melintas dalam pikiranku soal berurusan dengan cewek.

Rin tersenyum sekilas tapi berbeda.

"… tidak ada bagian untukmu, shota!" gumamnya dengan nada sadis.

Rin langsung berlari kearah meja makan dan memakan bagianku terlebih dahulu.

Aku langsung menghentikannya dengan melahap sendok penuh nasi kari diatasnya.

"Ah! Itu…"

"Ini punyaku!" potongku lalu melanjutkan makan.

Rin perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduk dan membiarkanku menghabiskan nasi kari sementara dia memakan bagiannya.

Aku memakan nasi kariku dengan perlahan untuk menikmati rasanya sementara Rin sudah habis.

"Aku tidak tahu kau segitu sukanya dengan nasi kari buatanku" ujarnya dengan senyum.

GLEK!

Aku langsung tersedak dan terbatuk.

Rin langsung menepuk punggungku dan menawariku minum yang langsung kutenggak habis.

Puh! Nenek sihir itu pasti sedang mencoba membunuhku dengan cara membuatku tersedak! Pasti!

Rin menghela nafas lega lalu tertawa kecil. "Habiskan makananmu. Aku mau pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu."

"Pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali lagi, nenek sihir!" usirku.

Dia tertawa ala bangsawan lalu melanjutkan. "Maaf untuk merusak imajinasimu tapi aku **pasti** kembali untuk merusak hidupmu, _**shota boy**_."

"Sudah kubilang, AKU NGGAK SHOTA!" teriakku.

"Aw! Baik, baik. Apapun katamu, shota" ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Aku melanjutkan makan pagiku dan menatap sendok yang memantulkan wajahku.

Tunggu, kalau dipikir – pikir, sendok ini… Rin makan nasi kariku dengan sendok ini.

Ya! Sendok ini! Sendok yang sekarang kupakai! Sendok terkutuk ini! Sendok yang sudah terinfeksi! Sendok ya– oh, sudahlah.

Aku menyentuh bibirku lalu bergegas ke wastafel dan mencucinya beberapa kali.

AKU, LEN KAGAMINE, SEORANG PLAYBOY YANG HIDUPNYA DIUSIK OLEH NENEK SIHIR, BARU SAJA CIUMAN TIDAK LANGSUNG DENGAN NENEK SIHIR ITU!

-skip time-

"Yo! Len! Kau kenapa lesu begitu?" sapa teman sekelasku, Utatane Piko.

"Yo! Piko! Pernahkah kau membayangkan kalau kau ciuman tidak langsung oleh nenek sihir yang merusak hidupmu?" balasku sinis.

Ya, pikiranku masih ada di kejadian pagi itu. Dan ciuman tidak langsung itu terjadi karena salahku juga. Kenapa aku tidak menahan tangannya saja? Kenapa aku malah memakannya? Dan berbagai penyesalan lainnya.

Yah, setidaknya di sekolah aku tidak bertemu dengan nenek sihir itu.

Piko menatapku bingung lalu tertawa. "Kau masih berada di alam bawah sadar ya? Kalau aku sih tidak pernah membayangkan akan ciuman tidak langsung dengan nenek sihir yang merusak hidupku. Kecuali nenek sihirnya cantik, tapi itu tidak mungkin" terangnya panjang lebar sementara aku berjalan menuju ke bangkuku.

"Mana ada nenek sihir cantik." ujarku.

Dia hanya tertawa. "Ngomong – ngomong, katanya ada murid baru dan _gender_-nya cewek!"

Aku langsung duduk dan menaruh tasku dan menyuruh piko duduk di kursi sebelahku yang kosong.

"Biar kutebak, kau mau menjadikannya mangsamu berikutnya" ujar Piko.

Aku mengangguk pasti.

"Kudengar cewek itu kecantikannya setara atau lebih dari Miku" jelas Piko.

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Aku menantangmu kali ini. Aku akan mentraktirmu jika kau bisa mendapatkan cewek baru itu!"

"Simpan duitmu yang terbatas itu, Piko. Kau tahu aku bisa mendapatkan semua cewek yang kuinginkan" ujarku.

Piko menggeleng. "Aku punya firasat kalau kau akan susah menaklukkan yang satu ini."

"Aku mempertaruhkan namaku dalam merebut hati cewek itu" ujarku enteng.

"Apakah itu berarti kau akan melakukan apa saja jika kau kalah?" tanyanya.

Aku berpikir sekilas lalu mengangguk. "Anggap saja begitu. Tapi kalau aku menang, kau harus membelikanku es krim pisang yang mahal itu!"

Piko mengangguk. "Deal!"

Tepat pada saat itu bel berbunyi lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Meiko-sensei, guru yang terkenal suka mabuk masuk ke kelas.

Aku sampai tidak habis pikir kenapa Vocaloid School memperbolehkan Meiko-sensei mengajar matematika dan pelajaran itu selalu saja dikaitkan dengan bir yang disukainya. Misalnya satu botol bir ditambah satu botol bir hasilnya dua botol bir atau semacamnya.

"Semuanya tenang. Pasti kalian sudah mendengar gossip yang keluar dari mulut Piko Utatane kalau hari ini ada murid baru" jelasnya asal – asalan.

Aku langsung melotot kearah Piko dengan tatapan kau-mengintip-ke-ruang-guru-lagi-?

Dia hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya lalu memperhatikan Meiko-sensei lagi.

"Silahkan masuk" ujar Meiko-sensei akhirnya.

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Piko.

Cewek itu berambut blonde dan wajahnya familier.

Tunggu… Dia kan!

"ARGH! KAU! NENEK SIHIR NGGAK TAHU DIRI!" teriakku spontan.

Entah kenapa aura hitam langsung keluar dari arah Meiko-sensei.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Kagamine Len? Kau bilang apa tentangku?" bentaknya dan berjalan kearahku dengan kecepatan super.

Ih, nih guru satu ge-er banget.

Meiko-sensei mencengkram kerahku lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Samar – samar aku bisa mencium bau alkohol dari mulutnya. Ya. Dia setengah mabuk. Kurasa.

"Maksudku dia bukan Meiko-sensei." Jariku menunjuk Rin. Ya. Rin yang berdiri di depan kelas.

Meiko-sensei langsung melepas cengkraman di kerahku lalu kembali ke depan kelas.

"Len, kalau nenek sihir yang kau bilang tadi pagi itu dia, mau banget!" bisik Piko yang duduk disebelah kananku.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. "Kau benar – benar aneh, Piko."

Piko geleng – geleng kepala lalu menatapku. "Justru kau yang aneh, Len."

"Hei! Utatane! Kagamine! Bisakah kalian atau kau mau berkenalan dengan sepatuku dulu?" ujar Meiko-sensei sambil bersiap melepas sepatu hak 10 centinya.

"Maaf, Meiko-sensei" ujarku dan Piko pelan.

Meiko-sensei lalu menyuruh Rin untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama saya Rin. Kagami Rin. Mohon bantuan kalian semua" ujarnya lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Meiko-sensei mengangguk. "Bagus! Sekarang kau duduk disebelah Kagamine dan Kagamine Len," Meiko-sensei menunjuk kearahku. "Tugasmu adalah mengantarnya keliling sekolah pada saat istirahat."

"APA?" teriakku spontan lagi.

"Berisik! Kuulangi sekali lagi. Kagamine Len, tugasmu adalah mengantar Kagami Rin keliling sekolah pada saat istirahat. Mengerti?" ujarnya dengan nada marah.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya tajam pada saat Rin mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mohon bantuannya" ujarnya dengan senyum yang terlihat seperti senyuman iblis bagiku.

Aku mengabaikannya lalu menaruh kepalaku diatas meja.

Dua kata, Hidupku Hancur.

* * *

-TBC-

Chapter ini memang cuma ada Len POV ^^

Mohon reviewnya ya! Kutunggu lho!

Kritik dan saran boleh tapi no flame ya :D

Sampai jumpa di chappy berikutnyaa XD


	4. Chapter 4

Minnaa! Shiecchan balik lagii!

Mohon maap yang sebesar – besarnya karena updet lama (digebukin readers)

Yah, kita langsung ke ceritanya aja. Jangan lupa review yaa! ^^

Disclaimer : Shiecchan tidak punya Vocaloid tapi Shiecchan punya fanfic ini. :D

* * *

**Rin POV**

Aku memang tidak pernah menjadi artis di kehidupan sebelumnya (setidaknya kupikir begitu) tapi aku tahu persis kenapa mereka seringkali merasa terganggu dengan orang – orang yang mengerumuni mereka.

Ya. Karena sekarang ini, aku sedang berada di posisi yang mirip seperti selebritas itu.

Teman – teman sekelasku yang baru langsung mengerumuniku seperti segerombolan kucing mengerumuni seekor tikus yang tidak berdaya.

"Kagami-san dulu sekolah dimana?" tanya seorang cewek

"Ah, dulu sa– "

"Mungkin saja dulu Kagami – san sekolah diluar negeri! Dia terlihat seperti bule sih! " potong salah satu teman (mungkin?) cewek itu.

"Kagami-san mirip sekali dengan Len – kun. Kalian bersaudara?"

"Kami ber –"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Karena marga keluarga mereka berbeda" potong salah satu cewek lagi.

Haah! Kalian kalau mau berdiskusi jangan disini donk!

Tu – tunggu. Tadi mereka bilang kalau marga buatanku dan marga Kagami – san tidak sama? Apa yang berbeda? Harusnya sekarang kami sudah dianggap sebagai saudara kembar!

"Tunggu dulu. Aku bersaudara dengan Kaga – uphh"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, mulutku sudah dibekap oleh seseorang.

Aku mendongak keatas untuk melihat siapa yang berani melakukan pelecehan dengan membekap mulutku seperti ini.

Kagami – san!

**Len POV**

Aku langsung membekap hantu bodoh (ganti pangkat) itu lalu menariknya ke atap sekolah.

Tidak tahu kenapa, aku tidak suka dibilang kalau kami bersaudara.

Mungkin karena kami MEMANG tidak bersaudara.

"Kagami – san? Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku yang tadi menggenggam tangannya yang kecil.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan marga buatanmu itu!"

Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu bukan marga buatan, tahu!"

"Terserah apa katamu yang penting sekarang jangan panggil aku dengan marga keluargaku"

Rin berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Aku boleh memanggilmu apapun selain marga keluargamu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu… Lenny!"

Hah?

"A – apa? Kau bilang apa?"

Dia tersenyum lebar dan menjawab tanpa dosa. "Lenny!"

Oh Tuhan. Dia benar – benar mempunyai _sense _nama yang **sangat** **bagus.**

"Buang nama sialan itu dan panggil aku 'Len'!" perintahku.

Dia mendekat kearahku lalu tersenyum. "Nggak mau!"

"Len!" teriakku

"Lenny!" teriaknya juga.

"Len!"

"Lenny!"

"Len!"

"Shota!"

"Le– " Aku berhenti.

Darimana datangnya kata keparat itu?

"Dengar baik – baik, nenek sihir (ganti pangkat lagi!). Aku nggak shota dan kau harus memanggilku dengan namaku bukan nama – nama sampah buatanmu itu!" tegasku.

Dia memeletkan lidahnya kearahku. "Bleeh! Suka – suka!"

Rin membuka pintu menuju tangga lalu turun kebawah.

Aku mengerang kesal lalu mengikutinya turun kebawah.

**Rin POV**

Aku menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

Siapa tahu Lenny mengejarku atau semacamnya dan benar saja.

Aku sekarang lari menuruni tangga sambil sesekali melihat kebelakang.

Tanpa sadar aku terpeleset dan…

Terimakasih kepada gravitasi bumi yang langsung mengirimku jatuh kebawah tanpa ampun.

GUBRAK!

Eh? Kok nggak sakit? Hantu memang tidak mungkin jatuh tapi sementara dia ada di tubuh sementara, rasa sakit ketika jatuh pasti terasa!

"Aduh…" rintih seseorang dibawahku.

DIBAWAHKU!

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan melihat ada seseorang DIBAWAHKU!

DIBAWAHKU!

Oke, hentikan itu.

Ternyata aku menimpa seorang cowok berambut biru dengan mata berwarna senada.

Mataku dan matanya bertemu. Oh, Tuhan. Ternyata makhluk tampan di dunia ini benar – benar ada!

"Um… Anu…" Makhluk tampan itu melambai – lambaikan tangannya dan mengembalikan rohku dari alam mimpi ke bumi. (Author lebay)

"Ah! Maaf! Aku berat ya?" tanyaku spontan.

Kenapa kalimat itu yang muncul di kepalaku sih?

Aku langsung berdiri dari atasnya.

Dia berdiri lalu melihat kakiku.

Aku baru sadar kalau kakiku sedikit memar.

"Sini, kubawa kau sampai ke UKS" katanya lembut.

Deg.

"N – nggak usah. Cuma memar sedikit, kok!"

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, dia langsung menarik tanganku menuju UKS.

Semburat merah tipis langsung muncul menghiasi pipiku.

Baru kali ini aku berpegangan tangan dengan seorangncowok.

Dia membuka pintu UKS lalu menyuruhku duduk sampai guru UKS datang.

Walaupun dia sudah bilang seperti itu, lebih baik aku mengobati lukaku sendiri.

"Terimakasih, um…"

"Kaito. Shion Kaito." potongnya.

" , Shion – san"

Dia mengangguk lalu keluar dari UKS.

Shion Kaito, ya?

**Len POV**

Aku masuk keruang UKS yang baru saja dimasuki Rin dan Kaito.

Aku mendekati Rin yang sedang mengobati lukanya sambil tertawa sendiri.

"Hei, kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Kau tahu?"

Dia menjulurkan lidahnya kearahku. "Biar saja. Aku sedang senang. Aku sepertinya sudah menemukan target-ku!"

Samar – samar aku bisa melihat api berkobar di belakang tubuh Rin.

Wow.

"Jadi? Siapa targetmu?" tanyaku.

"Hm? Kau ingin tahu?"

"Yah, karena setelah kau mendapatkan orang itu, aku bisa bebas, kan?" tanyaku balik.

Rin tertawa kecil. "Benar juga."

"Jadi? Siapa orangnya? Who's that most unfortunate guy?" tanyaku sok inggris.

"Unfortunate? Lebih cocok 'Who's that lucky guy!'" balasnya.

"Terserah. Jadi?" tanyaku mulai tidak sabar.

Semburat merah tipis langsung menghiasi wajah Rin yang putih bersih.

"Pangeranku, Shion Kaito."

.

.

.

Puh.

Tawaku lepas.

Dia bilang apa? Pangeranku? PANGERANKU?

Oke, maksudku BUKAN PangeranKU tapi PangeranNYA!

"H – hei! Apa yang salah?" tanya Rin dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Pangeranku? Ahahahaha… Kau bisa melawak ternyata!"

Pipi Rin menggembung lalu dia menendang kakiku dengan kakinya yang tidak terkilir.

"ADUH!" rintihku.

"Shion – san keren kok! Jauh Lebih keren darimu!"

.

.

.

"Apa? Kaito lebih keren dariku?"

Rin mengangguk pasti.

Aku langsung menariknya keluar UKS.

"Hei! Aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanyanya.

"Dokter mata."

"Untuk?"

"Memeriksa matamu itu, hantu bodoh."

Rin berhenti.

"Mataku sehat kok!" belanya.

"Tidak setelah kau bilang kalau Kaito itu lebih keren dariku." ujarku.

Rin kembali menggembungkan pipinya lalu melepaskan pegangan tanganku.

"Aku hari ini pulang cepat!" katanya lalu pergi menjauh.

**Rin POV**

Dasar shota!

Beraninya dia menertawaiku!

Aku menambahkan kata 'pangeranku' kan hanya untuk mendramatisasikan suasana!

Aku menyelesaikan makan malamku lalu mencuci piringku.

Aneh. Len belum juga keluar dari kamarnya semenjak dia pulang tadi.

Makanan yang kubuatkan untuknya juga sudah dingin.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Len yang berada di lantai dua dekat kamarku.

"Lenny? Makan malammu sudah dingin lho!" ujarku.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"LENNY! SHOTA BOY!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Tidak sengaja aku membuka knop pintu kamarnya.

Tidak dikunci.

Aku memasuki kamar Len yang lumayan besar dan gelap.

Tidak kalah dengan kamar kakak perempuannya yang juga luas. Ada kamar mandi dalam juga!

Di kamar Len juga sepertinya ada kamar mandi dalam karena aku selalu melihat Len sudah memakai seragam lengkap pada saat dia keluar dari kamarnya.

Jujur, aku terkejut.

Kamar Len sangat rapih tidak seperti kamar cowok yang kubayangkan sebelumnya.

Aku melihat ada foto kecil yang dipasang di pigura duduk dekat meja belajarnya.

Aku memegang pigura duduk itu untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ingat? Kamar Len gelap.

Seorang cewek berambut blonde panjang sedang tersenyum saat difoto.

Cantik.

KRIEK!

Samar – samar aku bisa melihat Len yang keluar dari kamar mandi.

Aku langsung menaruh pigura duduk itu dengan terburu – buru.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa Len tidak mau aku melihat foto itu.

"Kau, kau lihat apa?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi aku memanggilmu beberapa kali dari luar tapi nggak sengaja aku membuka pintu knop kamarmu jadi aku masuk untuk mengecek. Mungkin saja kamu keracunan atau pingsan didalam jadi kau tidak bisa menjawab" jelasku panjang lebar.

Len semakin mendekat kearahku.

Entah kenapa aku terus mundur sampai punggungku menyentuh tembok kamar Len yang dingin.

Len menaruh tangannya di tembok yang mencegahku untuk kabur melewati pintu yang memang ada disebelahku lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajahku.

Aku bisa merasakan kalau pipiku mulai memanas.

Aku sangat bersyukur karena lampu kamar Len tidak nyala jadi dia tidak bisa melihat semburat merah di pipiku.

Dia terus mendekatkan wajahnya.

Aku menutup mataku ketakukan.

Tanpa sadar, tubuhku mulai gemetaran.

Aku bisa merasakan keringat dingin keluar dari pori – pori kulitku.

Nafas Len pindah yang tadi di depanku ke telingaku.

"…Jangan pernah masuk ke kamarku tanpa ijin!" bisiknya pelan di telingaku.

Dia menarik wajah dan tangannya lalu mendorongku keluar kamarnya.

BLAM! Pintu kamarnya ditutup.

BRUK!

Aku langsung ambruk setelah kejadian itu.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Walaupun dia terlihat seperti anjing, serigala tetaplah serigala. (Baca : serigala disini itu inisial cowok)

* * *

-TBC-

Gomen minna.

Updatenya lama banget TT^TT

Tapi kali ini Shiecchan bener – bener meras otak memikirkan kata – kata untuk scene yang terakhir.

Mohon reviewnya ya? ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya..


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichiwa minna-san!

Shiecchan balik lagii… Akhirnya bisa update! \(^o^)/

Gomennasai buat apdet yang lamanya seabad m(_ _)m

Arigatou reviewnyaa minna…

Disclaimer : Shiecchan tidak punya Vocaloid tapi Shiecchan punya fanfic ini :D

Happy reading and don't forget to review ^^

* * *

**Len's POV**

Dia melihatnya…

Foto itu…

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku.

Tarik nafas. Buang. Tarik nafas. Buang. Fuhh…

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan.

Seperti biasa, Rin sudah berada disana dan sarapanku juga sudah tersedia.

Aku mulai memakan sarapanku dalam diam.

"Foto…" Aku memulai.

"Hm?"

"Kau… melihatnya ya?" tanyaku.

Rin mengangguk. "Aku melihatnya…"

Dugaanku benar… Dia melihatnya…

"Foto di pigura duduk itu…"

Eh?

"Foto yang dimana?" tanyaku.

Rin menatapku bingung. "Di… pigura duduk?"

Aku menghela nafas lega.

Dia TIDAK melihatnya.

Tanpa kusadari, Rin sudah menghabiskan sarapannya lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Soal kemarin, maafkan aku." ujar Rin pelan.

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku juga sepertinya sedikit keterlaluan… Soal kemarin…"

Aku bisa melihat sedikit semburat merah menghiasi wajah putihnya. Atau cuma perasaanku saja?

Dia mengangguk lalu membuka pintu depan rumahku.

"Bagaimana dengan mangsamu?" tanyaku.

"Hari ini aku akan menembaknya!" jawabnya tiba – tiba semangat.

APA?!

Dia baru bertemu denganmu kemarin dan kau mau MENEMBAKNYA?!

"Oi! Tunggu! Janga–"

"Aku pergi dulu!" potongnya lalu berlari keluar rumah.

Aku yakin dia tidak akan berhasil.

-skip time-

Aku membuka bungkus roti pisang yang barusan kubeli di kantin lalu memakannya.

"Jadi?"

"Aku… Ditolak."

Tuh kan?

Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Kau itu benar – benar… Kalau kau mau merebut hati seorang cowok, kau harus menyusun rencana bagaimana cara menaklukannya dulu!" ceramahku.

Rin menggeleng sedih. "Mungkin itu juga tidak bisa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Shota boy, sudah berapa lama kau pacaran dengan Hatsune Miku?"

Hei! Dia menyebut nama Miku dengan benar! Dunia akan kiamat!

"Hmm… sekitar 2 tahun?" tanyaku balik.

"Shion – san menyukai Hatsune – san. Dia sudah menyukainya sejak lama dan dia masih menunggu Hatsune-san sampai sekarang. Dia bilang kalau dia itu pengecut karena dia tidak pernah bisa menyatakan cintanya kepada Hatsune-san."

Aku melahap roti pisangku lalu membuang bungkusnya.

Hei! Aku mendengarkan kok!

Rin menggigit roti jeruknya sedikit lalu mendongak keatas melihat langit.

"Memang tidak bisa… ya?" tanyanya kepada langit.

Aku kembali duduk lalu meminum habis susu pisangku.

"Shion-san bilang kalau aku bisa menemukan cowok yang lebih baik daripada dirinya yang pengecut itu."

Suara Rin mulai terdengar serak.

Walaupun dia hantu, cewek tetap cewek ya?

Entah karena angin atau hujan, aku mulai mendekatinya lalu menepuk – nepuk rambutnya lembut.

"Kau sudah berusaha, Rin."

Rin menatapku lalu tersenyum.

"Arigatou… Len…"

Deg.

**RIN's POV**

Makhluk cowok yang kupanggil 'Shota boy' itu tiba – tiba menepuk – nepuk kepalaku.

"Kau sudah berusaha, Rin."

Jujur, aku terkejut.

Dia menyemangatiku?

Serius nih?

Mungkin niatnya memang benar – benar tulus.

Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum tulus kearahnya.

Untuk kali ini saja lho!

"Arigatou… Len…"

**Len's POV**

…Kenapa?

Kenapa harus aku?

Hantu itu… selalu saja seenaknya sendiri.

Sekarang aku sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas Kaito seperti orang bodoh.

Kenapa?

Yah, karena aku berkali – kali menyentuh knop pintu kelas tapi tidak membukanya.

Ini semua gara – gara rencana hantu bodoh itu!

**Flashback**

"Hei shota, bagaimana kalau kita buat Shion-san bisa menyatakan cintanya kepada Miku-chan?" usulnya.

"Hah? Untuk apa? Dan sejak kapan kau memanggil Miku dengan embel – embel '–chan' seperti itu?"

"Aku kan temannya Miku-chan. Dia sendiri yang mau kupanggil begitu."

"Lalu tadi kenapa kau memanggilnya 'Hatsune-san'?"

"Hm? Untuk menegangkan suasana?" tanyanya balik sambil mengedip.

Aku memalingkan mukaku lalu membuat pose seakan aku mau muntah.

"Hentikan itu! Menjijikan!"

Hanya tawa Rin yang menyanggupi perkataanku tadi.

"Balik ke topik. Ayolah shota! Bantu Shion-san, bukan. Bantu aku!"

"Ti-dak! Aku malas."

"Shota pemalas!"

"Biarin."

Rin menggembungkan pipinya lalu mengambil surat dari kantong bajunya.

"Nih, tolong kasih ini ke Shion-san."

"Apa itu? Kenapa suratnya berwarna pink dan disegel dengan sticker bentuk hati?"

"Aku kehabisan sticker dan amplop surat. Pilih, kau mau menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Shion-san atau cuma menyerahkan surat ini lalu pergi?"

Dasar.

Aku merebut surat pinky itu dari tangannya lalu turun, menuju kelas Kaito.

**End of Flashback**

Dan beginilah jadinya.

Aku masih bingung kenapa aku mau menyanggupi permintaan hantu itu.

GREK!

Aku membuka pintu ruang kelas lalu menuju ke meja Kaito.

"Oi Kaito, sepulang sekolah, datang ke atap sekolah."

Aku meletakkan surat pinky Rin itu diatas mejanya.

"LEN! Jadi selama ini… kau… suka sesama jenis?" sembur Kiyoteru.

Terimakasih untuk suaranya yang hampir menyamai suara toa mesjid, sekarang kelas Kaito mengira kalau aku suka sesama jenis.

"APA?! LEN SUKA SESAMA JENIS?"

"PANTAS SAJA PAS AKU NEMBAK, DIA TOLAK!"

"AIH, GOSSIP BARU NIH!"

"BELI! BELI! KORAN DENGAN HEADLINE 'LEN TERNYATA SUKA SESAMA JENIS!' HANYA 2000 RUPIAH!"

"AKU NGGAK SUKA SAMA KAITO!" teriakku.

Kelas hening.

"DIA NGGAK SUKA SAMA KAITO!"

"JANGAN – JANGAN DIA SUKA SAMA PIKO!"

"MASA SIH?! BUKANNYA KIYOTERU?"

"KOK NAMAKU DIBAWA – BAWA SIH?!" sembur Kiyoteru.

Aku membiarkan kelas ini berdebat lalu keluar kelas.

Paling rumornya akan berhenti pada saat mereka sadar kalau aku punya pacar.

Hah?

Pacarku siapa? Miku, ingat?

**Rin's POV**

"Miku-chan!" sapaku kepada cewek berambut tosca panjang itu.

"Rin-chan! Kamu kemana saja?" tanyanya.

"Maaf Miku-chan, tadi aku ada urusan."

Miku mengangguk mengerti.

"Miku – chan, sepulang sekolah ada waktu?" tanyaku.

"Ada kok, kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ada yang mau ketemu sama Miku-chan. Dia nunggu di atap sekolah."

Miku berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Oke, makasih ya, Rin."

"No problem." ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Semoga rencana ini bisa berhasil.

**The next day…**

"RIINN!"

Aku langsung disambut dengan tinju dari Miku-chan.

"Auw.. Gimana? Hasil rencanaku tidak dibuang sia – sia kan?" tanyaku.

Miku tiba – tiba diam lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Walaupun dia mencoba untuk menutupi mukanya, aku bisa melihat ada semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

"Aku… jadian sama Kaito…" ujarnya malu – malu.

"Selamaat!"

"TInggal satu masalah lagi…"

Raut muka Miku-chan berubah.

"Aku belum minta putus ke Len!" ujarnya.

"EHH?!"

Oia, Len dan Miku pacaran. Aku lupa.

Tiba – tiba pintu kelasku dibuka…

Dan muncullah Len.

"Hei! Panjang umur kau!" ujarku sambil menepuk bahu Len.

"Hah? Apaan sih?"

Dia menepis tanganku lalu menuju kearah Miku dan memberikan sebuah kertas yang sudah dilipat.

Miku langsung membacanya.

Mata hijau tosca itu mulai berkaca – kaca.

Shota boy! Kau apakan dia?!

"Miku-chan? Boleh kulihat kertasnya?" tanyaku.

Miku mengangguk lalu menyerahkan kertas yang tadi ditulis Len tapi kertas itu langsung direbut lalu dimasukkan ke kantong baju penulis kertas lipat itu sehingga aku hanya bisa melihat sekilas.

Aku mengedikkan bahu lalu berjalan kearah kursiku.

Sebenarnya tanpa membaca pun, aku sudah tahu isinya.

Kok bisa?

Entah kenapa aku bisa membaca sesuatu dengan cepat walaupun hanya sekilas.

'_Selamat. Berbahagialah dengan Kaito, Miku'_

**Len's POV**

Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku di atas meja.

Seorang Len, diputuskan oleh pacarnya.

Hiks.

Bisa jadi sejarah nih.

Aku masih memikirkan di museum mana topik ini akan dipajang dan pikiran itu melayang dengan sukses ketika Piko masuk ke kelas lalu menepuk bahuku.

"Len, jadi kau suka sesama jenis?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Kau lupa aku punya pacar?"

Piko menatapku bingung.

"Bukannya Miku sekarang sama Kaito?" tanyanya balik.

.

.

.

Oia..

.

Sekarang Miku sudah sama Kaito.

.

.

Berarti Miku sudah tidak menjadi pacarku.

.

.

.

Aku single.

.

.

.

Oh Sialan.

"Jadi… kau benar – benar suka se–"

"TIDAK!" potongku.

Aku harus mencari pacar baru.

HARUS!

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

Hehe.. Gimana Minna?

Shiecchan sengaja nggak ceritain kejadian pas Kaito nembak Miku karena Shiecchan lagi kehabisan ide.. #ditampol readers.

Shiecchan minta maap karena updetnya lamanya seabad. m(_ _)m

Review yaa.. ^^

Sampai jumpa di chappie berikutnya!


	6. Chapter 6

Waaiii! waii! Minna-san Konnichiwa-desu~ #author heboh

Akhirnya bisa update lagi \(^o^)/

Oke, langsung aja ke ceritanya.

Disclaimer : Shiecchan tidak punya vocaloid tapi Shiecchan punya fic ini :D

Happy Reading minna-chama~ #lebay

**Len's POV**

Matahari pagi yang menyilaukan menerobos masuk lewat celah tirai jendela, membangunkanku dari tidur lelap.

Aku benar – benar tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah hari ini.

Tok… tok…

Pintu kayu kamarku diketuk lembut oleh seseorang.

"Shota! Bangun! Kita bisa telat nih! Kemarin kau tidur jam berapa sih?"

Oke, coret yang tadi. Ketukannya sama sekali tidak lembut.

Aku mengulet sebentar lalu menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

Aku tidak mendengar apapun… Aku tidak mendengar apapun… AKU TIDAK MENDE–

"SHOTAA!"

Oke, aku memang mendengar sesuatu.

BRAK!

Pintu kamarku dibanting oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan Rin. Terdengar suara kaki melangkah semakin dekat kearahku.

Rin langsung menarik selimutku dan…

.

.

.

"KYAAAHH!" teriak Rin.

Rin melihatku yang ehem_topless_ehem. Aku memang biasanya tidak memakai _pajamas_. _Pajamas_ biasanya hanya kupakai ketika aku kedinginan atau memang sakit.

Aku melihat Rin yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Samar tapi pasti, aku bisa melihat wajah Rin yang merah padam dan pemandangan satu itu membuatku ingin menggodanya sedikit.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku lalu mendekatinya.

"Sho – shota! Mau apa kau?! Jangan me – mendekat!" teriak Rin dengan agak terbata – bata.

Aku memamerkan sederet gigi putihku. "Mari kita bermain – main sedikit sebelum berangkat ke sekolah."

Aku memegang rambut blondenya yang terjuntai lalu mengecupnya singkat. Harum shampoo yang biasa digunakan Ne – Neru-nee memenuhi rongga hidungku, mengingatkanku tentangnya.

Aku menggeleng cepat. Dia bukan Neru-nee.

Muka Rin langsung memanas lalu menarik rambutnya dan mundur beberapa langkah sambil tetap memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei, Rin. Lihat aku."

Rin tidak berkutik seakan dia tidak mendengar suaraku dan tetap memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku menyentuh pipinya lembut lalu mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya.

Dan...

-skip time-

"Shota! Kita benar – benar telat nih!" teriak Rin.

"Iya… iya… Kau terlalu bawel Rin, kau tahu?"

Rin hanya menirukan gaya bicaraku barusan lalu membuka pintu pagar rumahku.

"Tapi tidak kusangka. Ternyata hantu juga bisa karate."

Wajah Rin memerah lagi. "I – itu bukan karate tapi murni tamparan khas cewek!"

"Masa sih? Bukannya tinju?" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek.

Rin menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau saja yang terlalu lemah dan berlebihan!"

Aku mengusap pipiku yang merah.

"Tapi rasanya seperti ditinju cowok berbadan _six pack._ Sakiit… Ouch!"

Well, kuakui itu berlebihan. Tapi rasanya memang lebih sakit dibandingkan tamparan cewek biasanya. (Author : Nasib playboy suka ditampar)

"Biarin." jawabnya seakan atau memang tak peduli.

Aku lebih berharap yang seakan entah kenapa.

_Flashback_

_Aku menyentuh pipinya lembut lalu mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya._

_"Kenapa Rin? Kau takut?"_

_"Ba – baka Shota! Ini pelecehan seksual! Sexual Harassment! Kalau kau melakukan lebih dari ini, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku berbuat sesuatu kepadamu!"_

_Aku menyengir lebih lebar dan makin mendekat._

_Ketika sudah beberapa inci lagi…_

_PLAK!_

___End Flashback_

Dan begitulah caranya aku bisa mendapatkan cap telapak tangan berwarna merah di pipiku.

"_Shoot!_ Bel masuk! Shota! Kita harus lari kalau tidak mau dimarahi Meiko – sensei!"

Oia, hari ini jam pertama adalah pelajaran Matematika.

Rin menggamit tanganku lalu mulai berlari.

Tangan kecilnya menyalurkan kehangatan ke tanganku yang lebih besar darinya. Aku merasa sedikit… nyaman. Sedikit lho!

ARGH! Kenapa aku bisa menjadi sepuitis ini?! Lupakan apa yang baru saja kuucapkan!

.

.

.

Aku serius. Lupakan!

**Rin's POV**

Kami, aku dan Len, berhasil masuk kelas dengan selamat, sehat walafiat alias tidak kena omelan Meiko – sensei.

Sekarang aku sedang menonton Len bermain basket di kursi penonton sedangkan disebelah kanan dan kiriku mereka meneriaki nama Len berulang – ulang dengan sorakan mulai dari yang nyambung ke basket sampai ke sorakan yang sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan basket.

"Len – senpai! _Ganbatte!_"

"Lenn! _You're so handsome!_"

"LENN!GUE DENGER LU YAOI YAH?!"

"Heh! Siapa tuh yang bilang Len-sama yaoi?!"

Dan alhasil orang tadi (yang bilang Len yaoi) langsung menjadi musuh _fangirls_nya Len.

Sang idola sendiri hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah fans – fansnya yang mulai menggila karena kelakuannya itu. Belum lagi pada saat dia berhasil memasukkan bola basket ke dalam _ring._

Kalau dipikir – pikir, Shota boy itu tidak buruk juga. Gaya permainannya juga bagus. Pantas saja dia mempunyai banyak _fangirls_ dan pastinya banyak cewek yang menyukai– ARGH! Aku ngomong apa sih?!

Aku beranjak dari kursi penonton, menuju ke pintu keluar. Kalau aku tidak keluar, lama – lama telingaku bisa tuli!

Aku menyusuri pinggir lapangan basket dan…

"Awas!" teriak seorang cowok.

Aku menoleh kearah lapangan dan mendapati bola basket sedang menuju ke arahku, tepatnya ke wajahku. Spontan, aku melindungi diri dengan tanganku. Bola berhasil terpantulkan dan tidak mengenai wajahku tapi aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk.

"Ugh! Sakit…" rintihku.

"Rin! Bodoh! Kau ngapain di pinggir lapangan?!"

Len berlutut menghadapku dengan wajah khawatir.

Eh?

EKKHH?! KHAWATIR?!

"Sakit ya? Yang mana? Perlu kuantar ke UKS? Sudah kubilang tadi jangan bergerak selangkahpun dari kursi penonton!"

Yah, dia memang bilang begitu. Asal mulanya…

_Flashback_

"_Len! Main basket bareng yuk! Udah lama nih kita nggak main bareng!"_

"_Boleh!" seru Len._

"_Hah? Kamu bisa main basket?!" tanyaku dengan nada tidak percaya._

"_Iya! Keren kan?" _

"_Puh… Bohong. Mana mungkin." Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil._

"_Aku bisa kok!" _

"_Len! Jadi nggak?"_

_Len mengangguk lalu menarikku mengikuti mereka. _

_Setelah kami berada di lapangan indoor yang cukup luas, Len menarikku ke bangku penonton._

"_Kau duduk disini dan jangan bergerak selangkahpun. Lihat aku. Dan hanya aku seorang. Oke?" tanyanya._

_Sebelum aku sempat membalas, dia berlari turun ke lapangan, mulai bermain dengan teman – temannya._

_End Flashback._

Pertanyaan dan ceramah Len bercampur menjadi satu. Aku tahu dia benar – benar cemas dari nada bicaranya. Kelihatan banget kok!

"Ngg… Nggak seberapa kok! Kau terlalu berlebihan hari i–"

"Guys, lanjutin aja mainnya!" seru Len kearah teman – temannya.

"Ihiy, Len. Pacar baru ya? Mau kemana?" tanya salah satu dari temannya.

Fans – fans Len terlihat menahan nafas, menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut sang idola.

"Bukan. Mau pulang."

JLEB!

Kenapa rasanya sakit ketika Len bilang kalau aku bukan pacarnya? Hei para pembaca sekalian. Rasanya aku mulai gila.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Len langsung membopongku keluar dari lapangan.

**Len's POV**

Aku membopong Rin keluar dari lapangan yang makin riuh mungkin karena perlakuanku terhadap Rin barusan.

"Le – Len! Turunin! Aku nggak apa – apa! Bener!"

Aku melihat wajah Rin yang memerah dan itu membuatnya semakin im– Oh, syukurlah. Aku belum sempat menyelesaikan kata – kataku barusan. Walaupun dalam pikiranku sekalipun.

"Nggak mau!"

"Baka! Semuanya memperhatikan kita tahu!" protes Rin.

_"I dont care" _

_"You should be!"_

"Rin, wajahmu memerah lho!" godaku.

Mata biru_ azure_ Rin membulat lalu dia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ja – jangan lihat! Baka Shota!"

Aku hanya bisa tertawa di sepanjang jalan pulang setelah melihat kelakuan Rin.

-skiptime-

"EEH?!"

"Kenapa? Mau protes?" tanya Rin.

"Ya! Dimana jatah makan malamku?!"

Tidak kusangka, Rin setega ini sampai dia tidak menyiapkan makan malam untukku.

"Nggak kubuat karena hari ini kau terus menggodaku."

"Tapi kan aku tidak menggod–"

"TIDAK ADA ALASANN!" potong Rin.

"Hah, yasudah."

Baru saja aku mau beranjak menuju kamarku.

"Tidak secepat itu, shota. Aku akan membuatmu menderita malam ini."

Aku menoleh kearah Rin yang sedang memegang seuntai tali yang dia dapat entah dari mana.

Uhh… _I have a bad feeling about this…_

-skiptime-

Aku duduk di meja makan dengan muka cemberut, melihat Rin yang gantian menggodaku dengan cara memakan makan malamnya perlahan – lahan.

"Sial! Rin! Kau makan selambat siput, kau tahu?!" seruku tak sabar.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Ini namanya penghayatan. Aku sedang menghayati makanan yang aku makan ini! Ada masalah?"

"Ya! Kau membuatku semakin lapar!"

Rin memainkan sendok yang dipegangnya lalu menatapku.

"Kalau begitu, pergi saja ke kamarmu!"

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa beranjak dari sini kalau kau mengikatku dengan bangku seperti ini?!"

Rin memang kejam. Ditambah lagi, aku seperti sedang melihat 'aku' makan. Ya. Pada saat Rin memasak, dia memang mengikat rambutnya dan sekarang Rin masih mengikat rambutnya. Dia terlihat hampir sama sepertiku.

"Usaha." ujarnya tak peduli.

ARGH!

TING! TONG!

"Ada orang diluar. Shota, bukakan pintunya."

"Bagaimana caranya kalau aku diikat seperti ini?!" ujarku frustasi.

"Huft… Kau memang tidak berguna."

APA KATAMU?!

**Rin's POV**

Aku berjalan menuju pintu masuk lalu membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang menekan bel rumah Len.

"Sia–"

"LEENN!"

Aku langsung dipeluk (lebih tepatnya ditubruk) oleh seorang cewek.

Pelukannya terasa hangat sekaligus membuatku sesak nafas.

"Sudah lama ya! Aku kangen sekali!" ujarnya sambil melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum.

Aku melongo kagum.

Rambut blonde cewek di depanku ini terlihat bersinar dibawah bulan. Tubuhnya ramping, stylenya yang oke bisa dilihat dari gaya rambutnya yang diikat satu kesamping dan baju yang dikenakannya. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah putihnya yang menambah kecantikannya.

"-en.. Len?"

"Ha – hah?"

Gawat. Baru kali ini aku bengong melihat sesama jenis.

"Uhh... Len? Kenapa kamu pakai rok?" tanya cewek di depanku dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"A – ah.."

"Rin, siapa yang da–"

Sepertinya Len sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari tali tadi.

Mata _azure _Len membulat ketika mereka bertemu, begitu juga mata cewek itu.

"Le – Len ada dua?!" ujar cewek itu shock sambil menunjukku dan Len yang asli secara bergantian.

"Nee-san?"

**-To be Continued-**

Gimana minna-san?

Maap sekali updatenya lama seabad! Mohon maapnyaa... m(_)m

Shiecchan sebentar lagi akan buat fic baru ^^ #drumrolls

Arigatou yang sebesar - besarnya untuk minna-san yang sudah mereview fic saya ini ^^

Read and Review okay? (buat SOULmate dan fic yang baru pastinya :D)

Ja~ Sampai jumpa di chappie berikutnya V^^V


	7. Chapter 7

Huwaaaa! Minnaa, hontou ni arigatou untuk reviewnya!

Gomennasai minna-san karena Shiecchan baru bisa update sekarang TT^TT

Mohon reviewnya kembali ya ;D

Disclaimer : VOCALOID (termasuk karakter) bukan punya Shiecchan tapi Shiecchan punya fanfic ini :D

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Aku menatap wajah Len yang menatap wajah cewek berambut blonde di depan pintu dengan tatapan shock itu dengan bingung. (eh?) Pokoknya aku menatap Len dengan tatapan bingung dan Len menatap cewek itu dengan tatapan shock. Kuakui, penjelasan yang kedua lebih baik daripada yang pertama.

"Uhh… Len? Dan… Len? Yang mana yang Len? Dua – duanya?" tanya cewek itu dengan linglung.

Len maju selangkah mendekatinya lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku Len yang asli, nee-san."

.

.

.

"LEENN! Aku merindukanmu!"

Seketika itu juga, tubuh Len ditubruk oleh cewek itu. Bukannya terjengkang atau apa tetapi Len tetap berdiri di tempat, tidak sesuai dengan harapanku. Len tersenyum lembut kearah cewek itu lalu mengusap rambutnya. Tersenyum LEMBUT!

"Selamat datang, nee-san." ujarnya lembut sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan cewek berambut pirang tersebut.

JLEB!

Ouch. Aku mulai khawatir tentang keadaan jantungku. Mungkin besok aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk _check-up._

"Nee-san kapan pulang dari Amerika? Kenapa nee-san tidak memberitahuku dulu?" tanya Len lagi.

"Sebenarnya, nee-san ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu tapi sepertinya nee-san malah mengganggu ya?" tanyanya sambil melirik kearahku.

GLEK!

Aku yakin cewek itu salah paham. Pasti salah paham. Len yang sepertinya juga berpikiran seperti itu langsung terlihat panik. Aku menyikutnya pelan dan memberi tatapan kau-beri-tahu-yang-sebenarnya-dan-bisa-kupastikan-nyawamu-akan-melayang kearah Len lalu mulai menyusun cerita di otakku.

**Len's POV**

Sekarang aku berada di ruang tamu, disertai dengan Rin yang menceritakan masa lalu yang jelas – jelas dikarangnya dan Neru-nee yang terlihat percaya dengan ceritanya sambil memegang sekotak tissue dan sesekali mengelap air matanya.

"Ja – jadi, setelah harta bendamu dicuri, kedua orang tuamu kecelakaan lalu sekarang rumahmu terbakar habis? Hiks… Hiks…" ujar Neru-nee sambil terisak.

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak 'Hei, hantu bodoh! Kau sangat pandai mengarang cerita! Kenapa kau tidak membuat novel saja dan uangnya digunakan untuk membangun kembali rumah khayalanmu yang terbakar habis itu?!' tapi jelas itu tidak mungkin kuucapkan setelah mendapatkan ancaman darinya tadi.

"Benar. Jadi sementara ini, saya menumpang di rumah Len berhubung Len sendiri yang menawarkan bantuannya terlebih dahulu kepada saya."

APA?!

"Len benar – benar orang yang sangat baik, suka menolong dan juga murah hati. Anda sangat beruntung mempunyai adik sebaik Len, Neru-san." kata Rin.

Pujian itu terdengar seperti pelecehan di telingaku. Neru-nee mengangguk – agguk setuju lalu memelukku erat.

"Nee-san sangat bangga padamu, Len!" ujarnya.

Entah kenapa setelah mendengar suara nee-san, semua kekesalanku terhadap Rin lenyap. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan hangatnya. Neru-nee sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu. Neru-nee yang paling kusayangi.

"Um... Neru-san benar – benar dekat dengan Len ya? Tidak seperti saudara pada umumnya." kata Rin dengan hati – hati.

Neru-nee tersenyum kearah Rin. "Ya, karena kami memang bukan saudara kandung, Rin-chan."

Mata Rin membesar. Dari reaksinya, aku yakin kalau dia shock betulan dan bukannya dibuat – buat.

"Oh..." katanya akhirnya.

**Rin's POV**

Aku benar – benar tidak menyangka kalau Neru-san dan Len bukan saudara kandung. Dan hanya 'Oh...' yang bisa kukatakan ketika aku mendapatkan fakta itu. _Speechless_ mungkin kata – kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaanku sekarang ini.

"Uh... Um... Kalau begitu, aku ke kamar dulu ya, Len?" kataku sambil berjalan menuju tangga.

Tanpa sadar, aku melihat kebelakang dan menyadari bahwa Len mengikutiku. Oh, mau apa lagi dia sekarang?! Aku mempercepat langkahku lalu menutup pintu cukup keras.

"Oii! Ha – Rin! Buka pintunya!" katanya sambil memukul – mukul pintu yang tidak berdosa itu.

"Len baka! Kenapa kau mengikutiku?! Kau mau apa dariku?!"

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu tahu!" katanya membela diri.

"Jadi kenapa kau mengikutiku kalau tidak ada urusan denganku?!"

"Karena aku ada urusan dengan kamar yang sedang kau tempati ini!"

Oh.

Aku membuka pintu sedikit lalu mengintip Len yang juga sedang menatapku.

"Um… Len, memangnya ini kamar siapa?" tanyaku.

"Neru-nee. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang hal ini kepadamu?"

Ya. Aku tahu itu.

"Aku lupa. Kalau begitu, aku akan membereskan barang – barangku."

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah kalian bisa tidur berdua ata–"

Aku menjitak dahinya pelan lalu membuka pintu kamar lebar – lebar.

"Mana bisa begitu, baka! Hanya ada 1 tempat tidur dan itu hanya untuk satu orang. Kakakmu baru pulang dari Amerika. Neru-san pasti sangat lelah dan aku tidak mungkin mengganggu istirahatnya!" ujarku panjang lebar.

Len mengangguk – angguk. "Jadi, kau tidur dimana?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di kamar tamu bawah karena kamar itu berdebu. Mungkin hari ini aku akan tidur di sofa lalu besok, aku baru akan membersihkannya."

Len menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kau mau tidur di sofa?!"

Aku mengangguk singkat, merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan hal itu. Diluar dugaanku, Len menggeleng tidak setuju lalu turun kebawah, masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu keluar beberapa menit kemudian.

"Rin, malam ini, kau tidur di kamarku saja. Aku yang akan tidur di sofa!" ujarnya.

Ucapannya cukup untuk membuatku merinding dan membuka mulutku lebar – lebar. APA?!

"Le – Len, kau salah makan ya hari ini? Atau kau baru saja ke – kerasukan?" tanyaku terbata – bata.

Len menepuk dahinya lalu menarikku masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau malam ini tidur disini. Bagaimana pun juga, kau itu cewek. Mengerti?" ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu.

**Len's POV**

Apa yang kupikirkan, sih? Membiarkan hantu bodoh itu tidur di kamarku?! ARGH! Sudahlah. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Len, nee-san tidak keberatan kalau harus berbagi tempat tidur dengan Rin-chan."

Aku menggeleng cepat lalu mengangkat koper Neru-nee keatas sedangkan Neru-nee mengikutiku.

"Neru-nee hari ini harus istirahat. Aku tidak mau melihat nee-san sakit." kataku sambil menurunkan koper Neru-nee di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Arigatou, Len."

Neru-nee tersenyum sekilas sebelum mengecup pipiku lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Aku hanya bisa membeku di tempat sambil memegang pipiku dengan wajah yang kurasa mulai memerah, mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi sebelum berbaring di atas sofa, mencoba untuk tidur.

**Rin's POV**

Len memang bodoh. Ya. Dia memang bodoh. **Sangat bodoh.** Sekarang aku berada di ruang tamu, melihat Len yang terbaring diatas sofa sambil menggigil kedinginan. Udara di ruang tamu memang cukup dingin dibandingkan di dalam kamarnya. Walaupun dia biasanya tidur dengan _ehemtoplessehem_ tapi selimut yang dipakainya benar – benar tebal. Aku serius.

"Kau benar – benar bodoh, Len. Berpura – pura kuat seperti itu…" ujarku yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan sambil tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Aku berjalan masuk kedalam kamarku lalu keluar dengan membawa selimut tebalnya, menyelimuti tubuhnya yang lumayan dingin.

"Untuk kali ini saja, terima kasih." kataku lalu menunduk untuk mengecup pipinya singkat sebelum kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

**-TBC-**

Gimana minna? Agak cliché ya?

Sepertinya tulisan Shiecchan semakin memburuk karena sudah lama tidak menulis cerita TT^TT

Review, onegaishimasu! ^^

Sampai jumpa di chappy selanjutnyaa!


End file.
